Quebec City
Quebec City is a city of the province of Quebec, Canada. Provincial capital, it is the second largest city of Quebec after Montreal and the oldest of the province; Quebec City celebrated its 400th birthday in 2008. It is home to 491,142 persons; its metropolitan area has a population of 715,515. Hockey in Quebec City Among the major events held in Quebec City include: *WHA All Star Game 1973, 1978 *Rendez-vous '87 *1993 NHL Entry Draft *1970-71 Memorial Cup Final *1976 Canada Cup (1 game) *1991 Canada Cup (1 game) *Stanley Cup Challenge Games in 1912 and 1913 Teams Major League * Quebec Bulldogs 1888 # (Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1889-1898) join CAHL # (Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1899-1905) join ECAHA # (Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) league becomes ECHA # (Eastern Canada Hockey Association, 1909-1909) resign, join CHA # (Canadian Hockey Association, 1909-1910) league disbands, join NHA # (National Hockey Association, 1910-1917) join NHL # (National Hockey League, 1917-1920) become Hamilton Tigers * Quebec Nordiques # (World Hockey Association, 1972-1979) join National Hockey League # (National Hockey League 1979-1995) become Colorado Avalanche Minor League *Quebec Aces #(Quebec Hockey League, 1953-1959) join AHL #(American Hockey League, 1959-1971) become Richmond Robins *Quebec Citadelles (American Hockey League, 1999-2002) merge with Hamilton Bulldogs *Quebec Castors #(Canadian American Hockey League, 1926-1928) team goes on hiatus #(Eastern Canada Hockey Association, 1931-1932) join CAHL #(Canadian American Hockey League, 1932-1935) become Springfield Indians *Quebec Rafales (International Hockey League, 1996-1998) folded Semi-Pro *Quebec As #(Quebec Semi-Pro Hockey League, 1997-1998) go dormant, return as Cote-de-Beaupre As in 2000 #(Quebec Semi-Pro Hockey League, 2001-2003) renamed Quebec Radio X, league renamed QSMHL *Quebec Radio X #(Quebec Senior Major Hockey League, 2003-2004) league renamed LNAH #(Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey, 2004-2008) become Pont Rouge Lois Jeans Senior *Laval University #(Quebec City League, 1914-1915) #(Quebec City League, 1921-1923) *Quebec City (Province of Quebec League, 1922-1923) withdrew February 4, 1923 *Quebec 5th CGR (Quebec City League, 1918-1920) renamed Emeralds during season *Quebec Aces #(Montreal Senior Group, 1936-1937) league becomes QSHL #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1937-1940) #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1941-1950) league becomes Quebec Senior Major Hockey League #Quebec Senior Major Hockey League, 1950-1953) league goes professional, becomes QHL *Quebec Beavers (Provincial Senior League, 1939-1940) league disbands due to World War II * Quebec CNR (Quebec City League, 1920-1921) * Quebec Crescents (Quebec City League, 1913-1920) * Quebec Emeralds # (Quebec City League, 1920-1920) # (Quebec City League, 1922-1923) * Quebec Emmetts (Quebec City League, 1913-1918) *Quebec Laurentides #(Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1913-1914) join Quebec City League #(Quebec City League, 1914-1916) *Quebec Laval Amateur (Quebec City League, 1923-1924) *Quebec Laval Club (Quebec City League, 1916-1919) *Quebec Loyola (Quebec City League, 1921-1923) *Quebec Montagnais (Quebec City League, 1915-1919) *Quebec Nationale (Quebec City League, 1920-1920) *Quebec Royal Rifles #(Quebec City League, 1920-1921) #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1940-1941) *Quebec St. Patricks #(Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1913-1914) join Quebec City League #(Quebec City League, 1914-1917) #(Quebec City League, 1923-1924) * Quebec St. Valier (Quebec City League, 1922-1924) * Quebec Sarsfield (Quebec City League, 1920-1922) *Quebec Sons of Ireland #(Quebec City League, 1915-1920) #(Quebec City League, 1921-1922) join Quebec Provincial League #(Quebec Provincial League, 1922-1923) join ECAHL #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey League, 1923-1925) league becomes Senior Group #(Senior Group, 1925-1927) folded under pressure from Quebec Beavers of Can-Am Hockey League * Quebec Sporting Association (Quebec City League, 1913-1914) withdrew in January * Quebec Voltigeurs? (Quebec Provincial League, 1920-1922) * Quebec YMCA (Quebec City League, 1914-1915) Senior Intermediate *Laval University #(Quebec City National League, 1933-1934) #(Quebec City Intermediate League, 1940-1941) *Quebec Aces #(Quebec City National League, 1933-1934) #(Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-1938) * Quebec Amateur (Quebec City National League, 1933-1934) * Quebec Boucher (Quebec City National League, 1930-1931) *Quebec Castors (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1940-1941) *Quebec Civil Service #(Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-1938) #(Quebec City Intermediate League, 1940-1941) *Quebec Crescents (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-1938) * Quebec Granites (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1932-1933) * Quebec HMCS Montcalm (Quebec City Maritime League, 1943-1944) *Quebec Red Indians (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-1938) *Quebec St, Charles (Quebec City National League, 1933-1934) *Quebec City Guy Stores (Quebec City National League, 1930-1931) *RCAF (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1940-1941) Major Junior *Quebec Junior Aces #(Eastern Provincial League, 1936-1937) #(Eastern Provincial League, 1939-1940) #(Quebec City Junior League, 1959-1960) join PJL #(Provincial Junior League, 1960-1961) withdrew #(Provincial Junior League, 1964-1965) affiliation moved to Thetford Mines #(Provincial Junior League, 1966-1969) join QMJHL as Remparts *Quebec Baronets (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1957-1959) *Quebec Citadelles #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1947-1949) league renamed QJHL #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1949-1953) join OHA Jr. A #(Provincial Junior League, 1960-1964) renamed Aces *Quebec Frontenacs #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1953-1955) join Saguenay-Quebec Junior League #(Sageunay-Quebec Junior League, 1955-1956) join MMJL #(Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1956-1957) *Quebec Montcalm (Quebec City Junior League, 1959-1960) withdrew *Quebec Remparts (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1969-1985) folded *Quebec Remparts (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1997-present) *Quebec Victorias (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1956-1957) Junior A *College St Lawrence Lions (Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League, 2004-2007) become Quebec AssureExperts *Quebec Alouettes (Quebec City Junior League, 1947-1948) *Quebec AssurExperts (Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League, 2007-2008) become Thetford Mines Filons *Quebec Beavers (Eastern Provincial League, 1938-1939) * Quebec Bourgeois (1936-1937) * Quebec Canadien Francais (Quebec City Junior League, 1931-1932) * Quebec Commandos (Quebec City Junior League, 1942-1943) *Quebec City (Provincial Junior Hockey League, mid 1990's) * Quebec Granites (Quebec City Junior League, 1932-1933) *Quebec Lions (Eastern Provincial League, 1937-1938) * Quebec Maple Leafs (Quebec City Junior League, 1930-1931) *Quebec Question Marks (Quebec City Junior League, 1929-1930) *Quebec Red Wings (Quebec City Junior League, 1947-1948) *Quebec Taverne Centrale (Eastern Provincial League, 1936-1937) Phantom Teams or Teams in leagues that never played *Quebec Equipe Nationale (Global Canadian Hockey League, league in planning stages since 2008) *Quebec Gladiators? (WHA Junior Hockey League, 2007) never played *Quebec Nordiks (World Hockey Association (proposed), 2002) league never played Women's Leagues *Metropol Le Cheyenne (National Women's Hockey League, 2001-2002) renamed Quebec Avalanche *Quebec Avalanche (National Women's Hockey League, 2002-2007) fold with league *Quebec Phenix (Canadian Women's Hockey League, 2007-2008) folded Junior B teams * Academie Saint Louis (International Junior Hockey League, 2008-2009) * CGEP St. Foye (International Junior Hockey League, 2008-2012) * Limoilou Aces (Quebec City Junior B Hockey League, 1944-1948) * Quebec Acadameciens (Junior "B") * Quebec Red Wings (Junior B) * Quebec Victorias (Junior "B" 1953-57) University team * Laval Rouge et Or Leagues *Quebec City Intermediate League (1937-1938, 1940-1941) *Quebec City Junior B Hockey League (1943-1955, 1961-1969) *Quebec City Junior League (1959-1960) forms Provincial Junior League with Laurentienne Jr. League *Quebec City League (1912-1924) *Quebec City Maritime League (1943-1944) *Quebec City National League (1930-1931, 1933-1934) Arenas * Colisée Pepsi (1949-Present) * Videotron Centre (Planned opening of 2015) * Pavillon de la Jeunesse (1931-Present) * Quebec Arena (1913-1942) burned down * Quebec Skating Rink (1889-1918) destroyed by fire * PEPS (1970-Present) * Arena Bardy * Arena Michel-Labadie * Arena les Saules * Arena Galeries de la Capitale * Arena Duberger * Arena 2 glaces (Complexe Sportif Multidiciplinaire) Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1911-12 Quebec Bulldogs *1912-13 Quebec Bulldogs 'Avco World Trophy' *1976-77 Quebec Nordiques 'Edinburgh Trophy' *1956-57 Quebec Aces 'Alexander Cup' *1951-52 Quebec Aces 'Allan Cup' *1943-44 Quebec Aces 'Memorial Cup' *1970-71 Quebec Remparts *2005-06 Quebec Remparts Players and staff These people were born in Quebec City: * Patrice Bergeron * Steve Bernier * Martin Biron * Mathieu Biron * Frank Brophy * Mario Brunetta * George Carey * Joseph Cattarinich * Guy Chouinard * Real Cloutier * Sylvain Côté * Maurice Courteau * Xavier Delisle * David Desharnais * Kevin Dineen * Mario Doyon * Étienne Drapeau * René Drolet * Gaetan Duchesne * Jonathan Ferland * Len Fontaine * Alexandre Giroux * Art Giroux * Rejean Giroux * Camille Henry * Dylan Hunter * Mike Hyndman * Brent Imlach * Alphonse Jette * Murray Keogan * Michel Lachance * Simon Lajeunesse * Jack LeClair * Réjean Lemelin * Percy LeSueur * Joe Malone * Jean Marois * Jack Patrick McDonald * Bert McInenly * Mike McMahon, Jr. * Gerry McNeil * Alexandre Picard * Jame Pollock * Marc Pouliot * Pascal Rheaume * Jacques Richard * Pierre Rioux * Mario Roberge * Serge Roberge * Normand Rochefort * Dany Roussin * Jean-Marc Routhier * Stephane Roy * Derek Smith * Paul Stastny * Yan Stastny * Vincent Tremblay * Alain Vigneault Category:Quebec towns